


Alvorecer Amado

by kalinebogard



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: William Vangeance cresceu sem saber o que era amor. Seu nascimento inesperado foi encoberto com mentiras, a única arma que ele conhecia para se defender da maldade do mundo.Até que conheceu Julius, um homem generoso que lhe mostrou um jeito diferente de guardar segredos importantes.Proteger tais segredos.Ao menos até encontrar alguém a quem valesse a pena revelá-los.
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Kudos: 30





	Alvorecer Amado

**Author's Note:**

> * Black Clover é um anime e não me pertence. Se pertencesse, a Rainha Maga seria essa que vos escreve.
> 
> * Se passa no universo do anime e contem spoilers, mas fiz adaptações e adicionei fatos para melhor se adaptar ao contexto.
> 
> * Feito de fã para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.
> 
> * Não foi betado. Perdoem os erros.
> 
> * Amo o William e vou guardá-lo em um potinho.
> 
> * Testando a recepção do fandom e cogitando a possibilidade de escrever uma long fic, incluindo outro casal que eu amo muito LeãoÁguia, além de TouroAlvorecer.
> 
> * As imagens usadas não me pertencem, são lindas e os artistas merecem o crédito e nossa gratidão.
> 
> * Boa leitura!

“Mentira tem perna curta.”

Ele sabia bem disso, afinal, seu ‘pai’ um dia pensou que poderia esconder a existência do filho bastardo apenas enganando a todos sobre o não desejado nascimento. O mundo perdoou o mentiroso, nobre abastado. E despejou a punição em cima da única pessoa inocente daquela história.

William Vangeance cresceu sem saber o que era amor. Nem mesmo quando o pai faleceu sem herdeiros legítimos e ele foi tirado das favelas para assumir o lugar como filho finalmente reconhecido. Ah, essa época foi ainda pior, pois era um garotinho de oito anos que não tinha como se defender dos maus tratos da madrasta. E pensou que nunca conseguiria se libertar do destino malfazejo até que conheceu o capitão dos Cervos Cinzentos.

Julius Novachrono, um dos capitães dos Cavaleiros Mágicos, que estava de passagem pela região. O primeiro que não se assustou com as marcas da maldição em seu rosto, que o tratou como um ser humano, com respeito e gentileza.

— Mentira tem perna curta...

As palavras de Julius não foram totalmente inéditas, e ainda assim feriram Wiliam, até as seguintes serem pronunciadas:

— Você não precisa mentir para se proteger, mas isso não significa expor a verdade para todos — o rapaz afirmou com bondade, entregando-lhe uma máscara em seguida.

Num primeiro momento William achou a peça extremamente cafona e, a bem da verdade, a opinião não mudara até a presente data.

— Isso...? — o jovenzinho perguntou ao aceitar a oferta e sentir um tipo diferente de magia irradiar daquela máscara.

— É proteção — Julius explicou com um sorriso.

E William soube que ele não falava apenas da cicatriz que marcava seu rosto.

— Proteção?

— Quando conseguir seu Grimório me procure na capital. Você será um Cavaleiro Mágico muito forte, tenho certeza disso.

— Eu posso? Mesmo sendo... — hesitou ao fazer a pergunta.

Julius compreendeu a questão lançada no ar. Antes de responder estendeu a mão e fez um cafuné nos fios de cabelo esbranquiçado.

— Claro que pode — garantiu — Estarei esperando por você! Sua magia é incrível, quero ver tudo o que é capaz de fazer.

Foi encontro breve e inusitado, porém que marcou a vida de William Vangeance para sempre. Ele passou a usar aquela máscara e, assim, protegeu dois segredos preciosos que provocavam o preconceito das pessoas. Dois de seus três segredos...

\- - -

Anos depois, munido de seu Grimório e mais coragem do que acreditava possuir, William fez o teste para se tornar um Cavaleiro Mágico e foi aceito nos Cervos Cinzentos, sob o comando de Julius, aquele mesmo mago que o incentivou na infância e lhe deu a máscara que passou a usar quase vinte e quatro horas por dia.

E foi então que conheceu Yami Sukehiro e seu jeito tão... único de ser. Dois anos mais velho, muitos centímetros mais alto e inegáveis músculos mais forte. Poucos espécies em Clover poderiam representar a expressão “Macho Alpha” com tanta maestria quanto aquele homem.

E ele tornou-se seu parceiro em todas as missões que realizaram desde então. Uma combinação inusitada que se mostrou incrivelmente eficiente. Ambos eram calmos na medida do possível, pois Yami era alguém imprevisível e fácil de perder a cabeça; tinham magia forte muito acima da média, e se entendiam bem até mesmo nos longos silêncios que partilhavam.

Yami era um rapaz um tanto enigmático. Era estrangeiro, vivia fumando, bebendo e jogando. Não poucas vezes William foi buscá-lo em alguma taverna antes de saírem para investigar algum tumulto. Ou, na pior das hipóteses, espera-lo terminar de... “lutar” em algum banheiro.

Com toda certeza do mundo Yami sabia o que era preconceito, tinha sentido na pele. Nunca conversaram sobre aquilo, mas era evidente. William podia ler os sinais nos olhos das outras pessoas, preconceito deixa marcas. Não visíveis como as que levava em seu rosto, conquanto perceptíveis em adversos sinais.

E, pelo jeito, Yami também conseguia ver o reflexo do sofrimento em seus olhos ametista, sempre os admirando mais de perto do que seria indicado. Proximidade que incomodava um pouco William e do qual ele reclamou mais de uma vez.

Yami nunca se afastou quando pedia. Ao menos não sem suas frases enigmáticas.

— Um dia você vai me mostrar o que está debaixo dessa máscara.

Vangeance não rebatia, sequer oferecia a única resposta que tinha em mente: a máscara era uma proteção. Não revelaria seus segredos, verdades que poderiam afastar Yami.

Ele não queria que Yami se fosse.

\- - -

Então a proximidade trouxe consigo os toques. William não saberia dizer quando eles começaram, talvez nem mesmo Yami soubesse. De repente qualquer motivo era o bastante para que eles acontecessem: fosse para chamar a atenção de William, indicar-lhe a direção certa que deveriam seguir ou, simplesmente, “sem querer”.

Todavia não foram esses pequenos detalhes que mudaram a relação dos dois.

Tudo mudou no dia em que Julius Novachrono, o vigésimo oitavo Rei Mago, chamou a dupla até sua sala privativa e deu uma notícia inesperada. William chegou ao local da convocação pontual como sempre. E teve que esperar junto com Julius por um atrasado Yami, cuja justificativa foi uma “grande e infinita luta”, que venceu sentado na privada...

Depois do pequeno contratempo, Julius fez o surpreendente (talvez nem tanto) anúncio:

— Quero que vocês se tornem capitães dos Cavaleiros Mágicos.

A solicitação demorou alguns segundos para ser processada.

— Mas todos os esquadrões estão completos — William não sabia de nenhum capitão que deixou o cargo e, se fosse o caso, o costume era o vice capitão assumir.

— Estão mesmo — Julius gracejou — Resolvi criar mais dois esquadrões. Vocês são fortes demais, tenho confiança que vão se tornar lideres excelentes!

— Eu? — Yami apontou para o próprio rosto, o cigarro aceso esquecido no canto dos lábios — Capitão de um esquadrão?

— Sim, sim — a alegria de Julius era contagiante — Reúnam homens de confiança e realizem esse projeto. Ah, vocês podem escolher o nome dos esquadrões também.

Yami coçou a barba por fazer, um desleixo com a própria aparência, detalhe charmoso que combinava com os cabelos negros bagunçados.

— Então vou ser líder dos Touros Negros — decidiu sem hesitação.

— Que rápido — William se surpreendeu. Yami ás vezes era tão despreocupado que passava a ideia de inconsequência.

O capitão empossado do novo “Touros Negros” deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

— Eu sou forte, só estou aceitando o reconhecimento. E a responsabilidade que vem junto — tragou o cigarro e continuou — Você não acha justo?

William observou a expressão do ex-companheiro de esquadrão que parecia a mesma de sempre, como se o homem não tivesse acabado de receber uma demonstração de confiança do próprio Rei Mago! Em seguida virou os olhos de raro tom ametista na direção de Julius, cujo sorriso sequer diminuíra. Ou mudara. Era o mesmo gesto caloroso e gentil que ele ofereceu ao garotinho que já não tinha esperança alguma em um futuro melhor. Sorriso que o salvou do mar de desespero em que se afogava.

Por último, observou a janela do cômodo em que estavam, em um silêncio reflexivo. A tarde caia, o dia chegava ao seu término e o poente conferia tons avermelhados ao céu, um espetáculo digno de ser admirado.

O fim de um dia.

Para o começo de um novo.

— Alvorecer Dourado — William sussurrou, só então voltando a encarar os outros dois homens. Aquelas suaves palavras selaram seu destino, mudança trazida por Julius Novachrono mais uma vez.

Julius parabenizou a ambos pela decisão e disse que em breve acertariam os detalhes, dispensando-os com palavras de encorajamento e confiança, momento que Yami aproveitou para passar o braço pelo pescoço de William e arrastá-lo para um dos pubs que frequentava, usando a desculpa que precisavam comemorar.

— Vamos brindar aos nossos esquadrões — Yami afirmou quando se sentaram em uma das mesas da taverna, segurando canecões com vinho barato, aproveitando a privacidade de terem escolhido um canto mais afastado.

— Aos nossos esquadrões — William ergueu a caneca e suspirou. Sabia que seu amigo estaria ali mesmo se não tivessem sido promovidos. Yami era um beberrão de marca maior.

— Parabéns, Vangeance. 

— A você também, Yami.

O capitão do Touros Negro recostou-se na cadeira e acendeu um cigarro. Tragou longamente a fumaça e a prendeu nos pulmões o quanto pôde, antes de expeli-la em um único sopro, o tempo todo observando o outro rapaz, bebendo distraído, com os pensamentos longe. William tinha recebido uma grande honra, aceitara e... mesmo assim continuava com aquela expressão, ou o que a máscara permitia se ver: os olhos de um lilás sobrenatural e os lábios finos que nunca sorriam.

William Vengeance nunca sorria.

— Eu sei — Yami falou um tanto rude, duas palavras aparentemente sem sentido — Eu sempre soube.

— Sukehiro? — o rapaz não entendeu a afirmativa misteriosa.

— Eu esperei que me contasse a verdade, mas você nunca o fez. 

_Mentira tem perna curta..._

— Yami...

— Ainda não confia em mim?

William baixou a caneca e a colocou sobre a mesa, desviando os olhos para um ponto do outro lado do salão. Usaria o álcool ingerido como desculpa para as palavras que pronunciou em seguida.

— Confio em você — ele disse baixinho — Mas não confio em mim. Eu não estava mentindo...

— Não — Yami cortou a confissão — Estava se protegendo. E eu não estou julgando, só estou colocando os bois na frente do carro e dando aquele empurrãozinho, Vangeance. Ou a gente não vai chegar em lugar algum agora que vamos para esquadrões diferentes.

William assistiu o outro homem ficar de pé, virando o restinho do vinho em uma única golada antes de jogar algumas moedas sobre a mesa.

— Não precisa se proteger de mim, capitão do Alvorecer Dourado.

O referido engoliu em seco. Toda a proximidade, todos os olhares e toques não pedidos, de repente, fizeram sentido. Foram as pistas que guiaram aqueles dois homens ao presente, ao momento de estar ali naquele instante. Fingiu-se de cego, subterfugio do qual não poderia mais lançar mão.

Admirando Yami parado ali, em pé a esperar algo, a esperar uma resposta, William compreendeu que não podia mais fugir à derradeira decisão. Afastar-se de vez, mantendo todos os segredos a salvo ou aceitar a revelação de Yami como um sinal.

E ele aceitou.

Naquela noite, no quarto escuro onde apenas silhuetas se divisavam, se confundiam e se misturavam sobre a cama, William tirou o elmo e revelou ao menos um de seus mistérios.

Alpha e Ômega se amaram pela primeira vez.

Certamente não pela última.

\- - -

Ele pensou que o fim do conflito contra os Elfos seria o ponto final em sua história. E William Vangeance não poderia ter se enganado mais. Não apenas foi perdoado, como manteve o cargo de capitão do Alvorecer Dourado. Seus comandados demonstraram um alívio imensurável em tê-lo de volta, mesmo carregando nos ombros a responsabilidade pesada por tudo o que aconteceu.

E o que considerava mais importante, o que sofreria mais caso perdesse... ah, descobriu que tal possibilidade sequer foi cogitada por Yami, homem que naquele instante dormia ao seu lado na cama, o braço forte o segurando firme pela cintura desnuda, como se quisesse garantir que William não iria a lugar algum. Como todo Alpha que se presa, possessivo e territorialista, conquanto em uma medida que William podia tolerar, até mesmo apreciar.

No criado-mudo ao lado da cama descansava sua máscara, peça magicamente confeccionada que servia tanto para ocultar a maldição que marcava seu rosto quanto para camuflar a essência Ômega, parte sobrenatural que dividia sua alma.

Agora não havia mais motivos para esconder de Yami, ele sabia sobre a maldição que deixara marcas em seu rosto e da verdadeira casta a qual pertencia, e que era proibida de se tornar um Cavaleiro Magico. Ômegas não podiam lutar, só lhes era permitido ir para o campo de batalha quando possuíam Grimório relacionados à cura.

Verdades que ninguém além de Yami e de Julius precisava saber. Ainda.

Todavia tais preocupações relevava para o futuro, algo que um dia enfrentaria, consequências das quais não poderia fugir mais cedo ou mais tarde. Naquele instante só queria aproveitar o calor do corpo ao lado do seu, que o segurava forte e era grande responsável por não ter desistido e sucumbido de vez ao domínio do Elfo que renascera em seu corpo. Se não fosse Yami, aquele homem de espírito livre e pouco civilizado, talvez nem estivesse ali. Talvez nem estivesse vivo.

Julius lhe ensinou o que era gentileza. E Sukehiro lhe mostrou o que era amor, afetivo e carnal, intenso, voraz, insaciável. Cultivado em noites quentes, desabrochado em gestos tênues, alimentado com olhares tenros e beijos cálidos.

Permaneceu capitão do Alvorecer Dourado na vida pública. Em contrapartida, secretamente com Yami, mantinha a intimidade de um singelo Alvorecer Amado.

**Author's Note:**

> Até a próxima, talvez...?


End file.
